17. Aventüre
Das 17. Kapitel des Nibelungenliedes, Strophe 1034 bis 1106. Zusammenfassung Die Mörder kehren nachts über den Rhein nach Worms zurück. Hagen lässt Siegfrieds Leichnam vor Kriemhilds Kammertür werfen. Sie glaubt sicher zu wissen, wer der Mörder war, hat aber keine rechtstauglichen Beweise. Bei der 'Bahrprobe' beginnen Siegfrieds Wunden zu bluten, als Hagen herantritt. Es war allgemeiner Glaube, dass die Wunden eines Toten bluten, wenn der Mörder an die Bahre tritt. Gunther leistet aber einen Reinigungseid für Hagen, dass dieser unschuldig sei und Siegfried von Räubern erschlagen wurde. Dichtung Siebzehntes Abenteuer - Wie Siegfried beklagt und begraben ward 1034 Da harrten sie des Abends und fuhren über Rhein; Es mochte nie von Helden ein schlimmer Jagen sein. Ihr Beutewild beweinte noch manches edle Weib: Sein muste bald entgelten viel guter Weigande Leib. 1035 Von großem Uebermuthe mögt ihr nun hören sagen Und schrecklicher Rache. Bringen ließ Hagen Den erschlagen Siegfried von Nibelungenland Vor eine Kemenate, darin sich Kriemhild befand. 1036 Er ließ ihn ihr verstohlen legen vor die Thür, Daß sie ihn finden müße, wenn morgen sie herfür Zu der Mette gienge frühe vor dem Tag, Deren Frau Kriemhild wohl selten eine verlag. 1037 Da hörte man wie immer zum Münster das Geläut: Kriemhild die schöne weckte manche Maid. Ein Licht ließ sie sich bringen, dazu auch ihr Gewand; Da kam der Kämmrer Einer hin, wo er Siegfrieden fand. 1038 Er sah ihn roth von Blute, all sein Gewand war naß: Daß sein Herr es wäre, mit Nichten wust er das. Da trug er in die Kammer das Licht in seiner Hand, Bei dem da Frau Kriemhild viel leide Märe befand. 1039 Als sie mit den Frauen zum Münster wollte gehn, "Frau," sprach der Kämmerer, "wollt noch stille stehn: Es liegt vor dem Gemache ein Ritter todtgeschlagen." "O weh," sprach da Kriemhild, "was willst du solche Botschaft sagen?" 1040 Eh sie noch selbst gesehen, es sei ihr lieber Mann, An die Frage Hagens hub sie zu denken an, Wie er ihn schützen möchte: da ahnte sie ihr Leid. Mit seinem Tod entsagte sie nun aller Fröhlichkeit. 1041 Da sank sie zur Erden, kein Wort mehr sprach sie da; Die schöne Freudenlose man da liegen sah. Kriemhildens Jammer wurde groß und voll; Sie schrie nach der Ohnmacht, daß all die Kammer erscholl. 1042 Da sprach ihr Gesinde: "Es kann ein Fremder sein." Das Blut ihr aus dem Munde brach vor Herzenspein. "Nein, es ist Siegfried, mein geliebter Mann: Brunhild hats gerathen und Hagen hat es gethan." 1043 Sie ließ sich hingeleiten, wo sie den Helden fand; Sein schönes Haupt erhob sie mit ihrer weißen Hand. So roth er war von Blute, sie hat ihn gleich erkannt: Da lag zu großem Jammer der Held von Nibelungenland. 1044 Da rief in Jammerlauten die Königin mild: "O weh mir dieses Leides! Nun ist dir doch dein Schild Mit Schwertern nicht verhauen! dich fällte Meuchelmord. Und wüst ich, wer der Thäter wär, ich wollt es rächen immerfort." 1045 All ihr Ingesinde klagte laut und schrie Mit seiner lieben Frauen; heftig schmerzte sie Ihr edler Herr und König, den sie da sahn verlorn. Gar übel hatte Hagen gerochen Brunhildens Zorn. 1046 Da sprach die Jammerhafte: "Nun soll Einer gehn Und mir in Eile wecken Die in Siegfrieds Lehn Und soll auch Siegmunden meinen Jammer sagen, Ob er mir helfen wolle den kühnen Siegfried beklagen." 1047 Da lief dahin ein Bote, wo er sie liegen fand, Siegfriedens Helden von Nibelungenland. Mit den leiden Mären die Freud er ihnen nahm; Sie wollten es nicht glauben, bis man das Weinen vernahm. 1048 Auch kam dahin der Bote, wo der König lag. Siegmund der Herre keines Schlafes pflag, Als ob das Herz ihm sagte, was ihm wär geschehn, Er sollte seinen lieben Sohn lebend nimmer wiedersehn. 1049 "Wacht auf, König Siegmund, mich hieß nach euch gehn Kriemhild, meine Herrin; der ist ein Leid geschehn, Das ihr vor allem Leide wohl das Herz versehrt; Das sollt ihr klagen helfen, da es auch euch widerfährt." 1050 Auf richtete sich Siegmund und sprach: "Was beklagt Denn die schöne Kriemhild, wie du mir hast gesagt?" Der Bote sprach mit Weinen: "Sie hat wohl Grund zu klagen Es liegt von Niederlanden der kühne Siegfried erschlagen." 1051 Da sprach König Siegmund: "Laßt das Scherzen sein Mit so böser Märe von dem Sohne mein Und sagt es Niemand wieder, daß er sei erschlagen, Denn ich könnt ihn nie genug bis an mein Ende beklagen." 1052 "Und wollt ihr nicht glauben, was ihr mich höret sagen, So vernehmet selber Kriemhilden klagen Und all ihr Ingesinde um Siegfriedens Tod." Wie erschrak da Siegmund: es schuf ihm wahrhafte Noth. 1053 Mit hundert seiner Mannen er von dem Bette sprang. Sie zuckten zu den Händen die scharfen Waffen lang Und liefen zu dem Wehruf jammersvoll heran. Da kamen tausend Recken, dem kühnen Siegfried unterthan. 1054 Als sie so jämmerlich die Frauen hörten klagen, Da kam Vielen erst in Sinn, sie müsten Kleider tragen. Wohl mochten sie vor Schmerzen des Sinnes Macht nicht haben: Es lag in ihrem Herzen große Schwere begraben. 1055 Da kam der König Siegmund hin, wo er Kriemhild fand. Er sprach: "O weh der Reise hierher in dieses Land! Wer hat euch euern Gatten, wer hat mir mein Kind So mordlich entrißen, da wir bei guten Freunden sind?" 1056 "Ja, kennt ich Den," versetzte die edle Königin, "Hold würd ihm nimmer mein Herz noch mein Sinn: Ich rieth' ihm so zum Leide, daß all die Freunde sein Mit Jammer weinen müsten, glaubt mir, von wegen mein." 1057 Siegmund mit Armen den Fürsten umschloß; Da ward von seinen Freunden der Jammer also groß, Daß von dem lauten Wehruf Palas und Saal Und Worms die weite Veste rings erscholl im Widerhall. 1058 Da konnte Niemand trösten Siegfriedens Weib, Man zog aus den Kleidern seinen schönen Leib, Wusch ihm seine Wunde und legt' ihn auf die Bahr; Allen seinen Leuten wie weh vor Jammer da war! 1059 Es sprachen seine Recken aus Nibelungenland: "Immer ihn zu rächen bereit ist unsre Hand. Er ist in diesem Hause, von dem es ist geschehn." Da eilten sich zu waffnen die Degen in Siegfrieds Lehn. 1060 Die Auserwählten kamen in ihrer Schilde Wehr, Elfhundert Recken; die hatt in seinem Heer Siegmund der König: seines Sohnes Tod Hätt er gern gerochen, wie ihm die Treue gebot. 1061 Sie wusten nicht, wen sollten sie im Streit bestehn, Wenn es nicht Gunther wäre und Die in seinem Lehn, Die zur Jagd mit Siegfried geritten jenen Tag. Kriemhild sah sie gewaffnet: das schuf ihr großes Ungemach. 1062 Wie stark auch ihr Jammer, wie groß war ihre Noth, Sie besorgte doch so heftig der Nibelungen Tod Von ihrer Brüder Mannen, daß sie dawider sprach: Sie warnte sie in Liebe, wie immer Freund mit Freunden pflag. 1063 Da sprach die Jammerreiche: "Herr König Siegmund, Was wollt ihr beginnen? Euch ist wohl nicht kund, Es hat der König Gunther so manchen kühnen Mann: Ihr wollt euch all verderben, greift ihr solche Recken an." 1064 Mit auferhobnen Schilden that ihnen Streiten Noth. Die edle Königstochter bat und gebot, Daß es meiden sollten die Recken allbereit. Daß sie's nicht laßen wollten, das war ein grimmiges Leid. 1065 Sie sprach: "Herr König Siegmund, steht damit noch an, Bis es sich beßer fügte: so will ich meinen Mann Euch immer rächen helfen. Der mir ihn hat benommen, Wird es mir bewiesen, es muß ihm noch zu Schaden kommen. 1066 "Es sind der Uebermüthigen hier am Rhein so viel, Daß ich euch zum Streite jetzt nicht rathen will: Sie haben wider Einen immer dreißig Mann; Laß ihnen Gott gelingen, wie sie uns haben gethan. 1067 "Bleibt hier im Hause und tragt mit mir das Leid, Bis es beginnt zu tagen, ihr Helden allbereit: Dann helft ihr mir besargen meinen lieben Mann." Da sprachen die Degen: "Liebe Frau, das sei gethan." 1068 Es könnt euch des Wunders ein Ende Niemand sagen, Die Ritter und die Frauen, wie man sie hörte klagen, Bis man des Wehrufs ward in der Stadt gewahr. Die edeln Bürger kamen daher in eilender Schar. 1069 Sie klagten mit den Gästen: sie schmerzte der Verlust. Was Siegfried verschulde, war ihnen unbewust, Weshalb der edle Recke Leben ließ und Leib. Da weinte mit den Frauen manchen guten Bürgers Weib. 1070 Schmiede hieß man eilen und würken einen Sarg Von Silber und von Golde, mächtig und stark, Und ließ ihn wohl beschlagen mit Stahl, der war gut. Da war allen Leuten das Herz beschwert und der Muth. 1071 Die Nacht war vergangen: man sagt', es wolle tagen. Da ließ die edle Königin hin zum Münster tragen Diesen edeln Todten, ihren lieben Mann. Mit ihr giengen weinend, was sie der Freunde gewann. 1072 Da sie zum Münster kamen, wie manche Glocke klang! Allenthalben hörte man der Pfaffen Sang. Da kam der König Gunther hinzu mit seinem Lehn Und auch der grimme Hagen; es wäre klüger nicht geschehn. 1073 Er sprach: "Liebe Schwester, o weh des Leides dein; Daß wir nicht ledig mochten so großen Schadens sein! Wir müßen immer klagen um Siegfriedens Tod." "Daran thut ihr Unrecht," sprach die Frau in Jammersnoth. 1074 "Wenn euch das betrübte, so wär es nicht geschehn. Ihr hattet mein vergeßen, das muß ich wohl gestehn, Als ich so geschieden ward von meinem lieben Mann. Wollte Gott vom Himmel, mir selber war es gethan." 1075 Sie hielten sich am Läugnen. Da hub Kriemhild an: "Wer unschuldig sein will, leicht ist es dargethan, Er darf nur zu der Bahre hier vor dem Volke gehn: Da mag man gleich zur Stelle sich der Wahrheit versehn." 1076 Das ist ein großes Wunder, wie es noch oft geschieht, Wenn man den Mordbefleckten bei dem Todten sieht, So bluten ihm die Wunden, wie es auch hier geschah; Daher man nun der Unthat sich zu Hagen versah. 1077 Die Wunden floßen wieder so stark als je vorher. Die erst schon heftig klagten, die weinten nun noch mehr. Da sprach König Gunther: "Nun hört die Wahrheit an: Ihn erschlugen Schächer; Hagen hat es nicht gethan." 1078 Sie sprach: "Diese Schächer sind mir wohl bekannt: Nun laß es Gott noch rächen von seiner Freunde Hand! Gunther und Hagen, ja ihr habt es gethan." Da wollten wieder streiten Die Siegfrieden unterthan. 1079 Da sprach aber Kriemhild: "Ertragt mit mir die Noth." Da kamen auch die Beiden, wo sie ihn fanden todt, Gernot ihr Bruder und Geiselher das Kind. Sie beklagten ihn in Treuen; ihre Augen wurden thränenblind. 1080 Sie weinten von Herzen um Kriemhildens Mann. Man wollte Messe singen: zum Münster heran Sah man allenthalben Frauen und Männer ziehn, Die ihn doch leicht verschmerzten, weinten alle jetzt um ihn. 1081 Geiselher und Gernot sprachen: "Schwester mein, Nun tröste dich des Todes, es muß wohl also sein. Wir wollen dirs ersetzen, so lange wir leben." Da wust ihr auf Erden Niemand doch Trost zu geben. 1082 Sein Sarg war geschmiedet wohl um den hohen Tag; Man hob ihn von der Bahre, darauf der Todte lag. Da wollt ihn noch die Königin nicht laßen begraben: Es musten alle Leute große Mühsal erst haben. 1083 In kostbare Zeuge man den Todten wand. Gewiss daß man da Niemand ohne Weinen fand. Aus ganzem Herzen klagte Ute das edle Weib Und all ihr Ingesinde um Siegfrieds herrlichen Leib. 1084 Als die Leute hörten, daß man im Münster sang Und ihn besargt hatte, da hob sich großer Drang: Um seiner Seele willen was man da Opfer trug! Er hatte bei den Feinden doch guter Freunde genug. 1085 Kriemhild die arme zu den Kämmerlingen sprach: "Ihr sollt mir zu Liebe leiden Ungemach: Die ihm Gutes gönnen und mir blieben hold, Um Siegfriedens Seele verteilt an diese sein Gold." 1086 Da war kein Kind so kleine, mocht es Verstand nur haben, Das nicht zum Opfer gienge, eh er ward begraben. Wohl an hundert Messen man des Tages sang. Von Siegfriedens Freunden hob sich da mächtiger Drang. 1087 Als die gesungen waren, verlief die Menge sich. Da sprach wieder Kriemhild: "Nicht einsam sollt ihr mich Heunt bewachen laßen den auserwählten Degen: Es ist an seinem Leibe all meine Freude gelegen. 1088 "Drei Tag und drei Nächte will ich verwachen dran, Bis ich mich ersättige an meinem lieben Mann. Vielleicht daß Gott gebietet, daß mich auch nimmt der Tod: So wäre wohl beendet der armen Kriemhilde Noth." 1089 Zur Herberge giengen die Leute von der Stadt. Die Pfaffen und die Mönche sie zu verweilen bat Und all sein Ingesinde, das sein billig pflag. Sie hatten üble Nächte und gar mühselgen Tag. 1090 Ohne Trank und Speise verblieb da mancher Mann. Wers nicht gern entbehrte, dem ward kund gethan, Man gab ihm gern die Fülle: das schuf Herr Siegmund. Da ward den Nibelungen viel Noth und Beschwerde kund. 1091 In diesen dreien Tagen, so hörten wir sagen, Muste mit Kriemhilden viel Mühsal ertragen, Wer da singen konnte. Was man auch Opfer trug! Die eben arm gewesen, die wurden nun reich genug. 1092 Was man fand der Armen, die es nicht mochten haben, Die ließ sie mit dem Golde bringen Opfergaben Aus seiner eignen Kammer: er durfte nicht mehr leben, Da ward um seine Seele manches Tausend Mark gegeben. 1093 Güter und Gefälle vertheilte sie im Land, So viel man der Klöster und guter Leute fand. Silber gab man und Gewand den Armen auch genug. Sie ließ es wohl erkennen, wie holde Liebe sie ihm trug. 1094 An dem dritten Morgen zur rechten Messezeit Sah man bei dem Münster den ganzen Kirchhof weit Von der Landleute Weinen also voll: Sie dienten ihm im Tode, wie man lieben Freunden soll. 1095 In diesen vier Tagen, so hört ich immerdar, Wol an dreißigtausend Mark oder mehr noch gar Ward um seine Seele den Armen hingegeben, Indes war gar zerronnen seine große Schöne wie sein Leben. 1096 Als vom Gottesdienste verhallt war der Gesang, Mit ungefügem Leide des Volkes Menge rang. Man ließ ihn aus dem Münster zu dem Grabe tragen. Da hörte man auch anders nichts als Weinen und Klagen. 1097 Das Volk mit lautem Wehruf schloß im Zug sich an: Froh war da Niemand, weder Weib noch Mann. Eh er bestattet wurde, las und sang man da: Hei! was man guter Pfaffen bei seiner Bestattung sah! 1098 Bevor da zu dem Grabe kam das getreue Weib, Rang sie mit solchem Jammer um Siegfriedens Leib, Daß man sie mit Wasser vom Brunnen oft begoß: Ihres Herzens Kummer war über die Maßen groß. 1099 Es war ein großes Wunder, daß sie zu Kräften kam. Es halfen ihr mit Klagen viel Frauen lobesam. "Ihr, meines Siegfrieds Mannen," sprach die Königin, "Erweist mir eine Gnade aus erbarmendem Sinn. 1100 "Laßt mir nach meinem Leide die kleinste Gunst geschehn", Daß ich sein schönes Angesicht noch einmal dürfe sehn," Da bat sie im Jammer so lang und so stark, Daß man zerbrechen muste den schön geschmiedeten Sarg. 1101 Hin brachte man die Königin, wo sie ihn liegen fand. Sein schönes Haupt erhob sie mit ihrer weißen Hand Und küsste so den Todten, den edeln Ritter gut: Ihre lichten Augen vor Leide weinten sie Blut. 1102 Ein jammervolles Scheiden sah man da geschehn. Man trug sie von dannen, sie vermochte nicht zu gehn. Da lag ohne Sinne das herrliche Weib: Vor Leid wollt ersterben ihr viel wonniglicher Leib. 1103 Als der edle Degen also begraben war, Sah man in großem Leide die Helden immerdar, Die ihn begleitet hatten aus Nibelungenland: Fröhlich gar selten man da Siegmunden fand. 1104 Wohl Mancher war darunter, der drei Tage lang Vor dem großen Leide weder aß noch trank; Da konnten sie's nicht länger dem Leib entziehen mehr: Sie genasen von den Schmerzen, wie noch Mancher wohl seither. 1105 Kriemhild der Sinne ledig in Ohnmächten lag Den Tag und den Abend bis an den andern Tag. Was Jemand sprechen mochte, es ward ihr gar nicht kund. Es lag in gleichen Nöthen auch der König Siegmund. 1106 Kaum daß ihn zur Besinnung zu bringen noch gelang. Seine Kräfte waren von starkem Leide krank: Das war wohl kein Wunder. Die in seiner Pflicht sprachen: "Laßt uns heimziehn: es duldet uns hier länger nicht." Kategorie:Nibelungenlied